Twins
by Kaymary
Summary: Everyone thought that Rose would only have one child, who would inherit her Gem. But instead of one, there were two.
1. The Twins

The Gems were relaxing in the Temple. The weather was warm and the sky was blue. But a gray cloud seemed to be hanging over them. Rose...Was gone.  
"Hey! Um..." Greg awkwardly broke the silence as he stepped into the stone alcove. In his arms he held two little squirming figures. Cradled in one arm, he held a little boy with a chubby face and thin, curly hair. In the other, swaddled in a pink blanket, a little girl with dark brown hair. Or what could be seen of it through the blanket.  
"Ahaha! Greg did you get hit by a tornado?" Amethyst laughed as she walked over. Greg's eyes had dark circles underneath them and his shirt was covered with various types of baby food.  
"Hello, Amethyst," He tiredly greeted. "Hello Garnet."  
"Hello Greg." Garnet said as she joined the two. "Why are you here?" She asked.  
"Look, I really need you to watch Steven and Rosie. A van is no good place for a baby." Greg said, exasperated. By now the little children had lost Amethyst's interest and she'd wandered off. Garnet looked Greg up and down. He obviously needed a break from these children to rest. So she simply said,  
"Sure." Greg gave a sigh of relief.  
"Alright, just keep an eye on them. All their toys and food are in this bag." Greg expertly pulled a bag off his shoulder and around Steven. He spread the pink blanket over the ground and set Steven And Rosie on it. He placed the bag next to them. The two were instantly tugging at the bag and glancing up at Greg.  
"Do you two want a toy? Alrighty!" Greg lovingly opened the bag and pulled out a baby rattle and a toy drum and gave them to the babies, who glanced at each other for a second and than instantly began playing.  
"Thanks a lot Garnet. You two be good!" Greg departed.  
"Aw man, do we have to watch them?" Amethyst complained as she wandered back over to the babies. Garnet didn't reply, but instead looked down at the two smiling babies. And for the first time in a long while, a small smile appeared on Garnet's face.

* * *

Pearl quietly slipped into her room. Normally the soothing flow of the waters calmed her, but she felt enraged. She wanted Rose! Not two little organic humans! Her frustration broke into tears.

"Oh Rose..." She sighed. Rose was gone, but Pearl was still here. How would she get through this? She sighed and gracefully leaped into the water and floated there, grieving. And as Pearl lied there, she could swear she heard the echoes of happy laughter.


	2. Baby Sitting

"Those things are so loud!" Amethyst complained as Steven shook his rattle and Rosie banged her drum. Garnet gave a small nod. "Can't we just, like, take them away?" Amethyst suggested.  
Garnet kneeled down and easily removed the instruments from their chubby hands. They stared up at Garnet and then suddenly, the two broke into tears! Garnet was surprised by the two babies' reaction. "This is even worse!" Amethyst shouted over the wailing as she covered her ears. Glancing around, Garnet spotted the bag Greg had said held their toys and food. Thinking quickly, she unzipped the bag and searched through it for any sort of toy. She finally pulled out a stuffed rabbit and a teddy bear, and quickly rushed them into the infants' hands. Their loud crying instantly stopped. Amethyst had seemed to have escaped from the loud, wailing crying and was now no where to be seen. A small noise brought Garnet's attention back to Steven and Rosie. Steven yawned again, and curled up on the blanket. Rosie did the same, and gave an adorable little sigh. Garnet looked down on the two sleeping figures and smiled again. She had been doing that a lot more lately. Garnet leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.  
"Gah!" Garnet quickly looked to see what had happened.  
"Gah!" Steven repeated the noise, and Rosie stared up at her.  
"Already awake?" Garnet said. Well, she supposed after you've lived for thousands of years, a couple of hours can seem very short. Rosie crawled toward the bag that was resting on the blanket and fumbled with the zipper. "Hm?" Garnet questioned. She leaned over and unzipped the bag. Rosie reached into the bag and grasped something inside. She leaned back and in her hands she held a jar of baby food. "Are you hungry?" Garnet asked. She gently took the jar from Rosie's hands. Though the Gems didn't pay much attention to human customs, Garnet knew she needed to get a spoon for them to eat with. Garnet easily found a plastic spoon in the bag. She set the opened jar and spoon in front of the infants. "You need to be fed." Garnet realized after a few minutes of watching the two. She dipped the spoon into the orange goop and brought it carefully to Rosie's wide open mouth. She repeated this with Steven and Rosie several times, managing to only get a little baby food on her. After the jar was empty, the two instantly began playing again."Ha." Garnet laughed. They were so carefree and innocent.  
Amethyst lazily wandered back into the Temple were Garnet was watching over the two infants.  
"Heeey Garnet." She greeted. "Greg hasn't come and got them yet?" She complained.  
"No." Garnet replied. Garnet stood up and walked over to the Warp Pad.  
"Where are you goin'? Arn't you supposed to be watching the little stinkers?" Amethyst asked, confused.  
"You watch them." And with that Garnet warped out. Amethyst sighed. Of course she would get stuck with these two little humans! She looked down at the twins grumpily. "You're kinda cute." Amethyst said as she squatted down on the twins' level. Steven crawled up on to her lap, the baby food on his shirt covering Amethyst's clothes as well. "Gross!" Amethyst exclaimed as she carefully picked up Steven and set him back down on the floor. She turned as Pearl's door opened and she stepped out. "Hey." Amethyst said. Pearl took one look at Amethyst and the baby-food covered infants and immediately took action. If these children were going to stay in her home, she might as well keep them, and her home, clean.  
"Go clean yourself up, Amethyst." Pearl commanded. Amethyst quickly left, glad to be away from the babies. Pearl decided it would be best to change them out of their messy clothes to best clean up. So she took two small shirts, one red and one pink, out of the bag. She gently pulled Rosie's shirt over her head, and swapped it with the clean shirt. "There." She said, as she set Rosie to the side. She began to change little Steven out of his shirt, but as she pulled the shirt above his waist she stopped dead. A brilliant, sparkling glow filled the room. The source of the glow sat where Steven's belly button would've been. Steven had Rose's gem.


End file.
